


His Lullaby

by ForTheLoveOfNirvana



Category: Nirvana
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfNirvana/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfNirvana
Summary: Kelsea meets Dave and things for the two of them take off instantly but will it all last?





	1. I

***Kelsea' s POV***

Nothing is quite what it seems and I learned the hard way. I found romance where I least expected it, I was hanging out with a good friend of mine, his name is Kurt, he told me earlier that day when he came into my work that he had someone new that he wanted me to meet. I had already met Krist and a bunch of his other friends considering we went to school with most of them.

"Hey Kels, I'm glad you could make it." Kurt greeted me pulling me into an awkward one armed side hug.  
"I told you I'd come over, am I the first one here?" I questioned raising my eyebrows.  
"Yeah Krist and the person I want you to meet will be here soon, they're just finishing up eating. What do you want to do until they get here?" Kurt asked as we walked over to his couch and sat down.  
"I have no idea let's just find something to watch." I said sitting comfortably next to Kurt. He turned on the T.V. and we mindlessly flipped through channels until something caught out eye. I was still ever so curious about who Kurt wanted me to meet. He had always been a good judge of character thats why I always got curious when he wanted me to meet someone he knows. The television show that we had stopped on was pointless but it was better than depressing ourselves with the news until Krist and who ever mystery human was arrived.

I sat trying to focus on the show but it was seemingly impossible. I just wanted to know who the mystery human was and the lack of hints from Kurt was enough to drive me up the wall.

"Seriously Kurt, who is this mystery person you want me to meet?" I asked trying to sound casual and not frustrated.

"Kels, I told you it's a surprise nd it wouldn't be one of I told you now would it?" He questioned me smirking while he did so.

"I guess you're right, but you of all people know I hate surprises." I said with a small half smile half flare.

"I know but I promise the surprise will be worth it. I think you might like the mystery person as you put it." Kurt said turning his full attention towards me and forgetting about the crappt television show that we had been trying to watch earlier.

"Alright Cobain, I'm trusting you dont burn me by this being like every other surprise." I said trying to sound hard but failing.

"It won't be." He said chuckling a little a what had just transpired. We sat in silence a few moments before there was a sharp knock on the door and Kurt shit to his feet and was at the door in what seemed like give seconds flat. When he opened the door in walked Krist and a man that I had never met. This man stood about 6 feet tall, long dark hair that could mesmerize anyone. He was almost inhumanly beautiful and at that moment I could feel myself staring so I quickly stood up and excused myself.

"If you guys would excuse me for a moment." I said before darting up to the bathroom and shutting and locking the door behind me.

***Dave's POV***

"Damn I never seen her take off like that. What got into her?" Krist asked Kurt as the three of us sat down.

"I know exactly what got into her." Kurt said winking at Krist.

"You think she found him--" Krist asked but was cut off by Kurt.

"Yes why else would she have been blushing like a motherfucker when she got a good look at Dave." Kurt said with a small laugh.

"You seriously think she darted out of here like that because she had some sort of instant attraction to me?" I asked both Kurt and Krist because I was more than just a little confused.

"Definitely," Krist said with a grin before continuing, "we have known her since high school and we know how she acts when she is attracted to somebody because we watched it happen serial times.

Several seconds later the beautiful girl who's name I didn't know came back into the living room where the three of us sat.

"Kelsea, this Dave." Kurt said gesturing towards be lightly with his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Dave." Kelsea said as she extends her hand to shake mine.

Conversation with the three of them was simple and easy it didn't feel like anyone was trying to hard. They seemed to flow really well together and seemed pretty open to new people. It was a couple hours into my visit when Krist and Kurt took off to go grab something to eat for dinner that night. Kelsea decided to hang back at Kurt' s place and I decided to hang with her. I wanted to get to know her better.

"So Kelsea, what's your favorite color?" I asked hoping to sound as casual as possible.

"Ummm... I'd say purple." She said being caught slightly off guard by my question blushing a little.

***Kelsea's POV***

I could tell Dave was nervous and trying to make small talk so I decided to aid the situation a little.

"Alright, look I can tell your nervous it's written all over your face. I'm sure you can tell I ain't much better. But sittin here forcing a conversation ain't natural just say whatever comes to your mind and we'll roll with it." I said it in a tone that sounded playfully exasperated.

"Have you lived in Washington all your life?" Dave asked eyes bright with curiosity.

"No I moved out here with my family when I was thirteen." I said actually letting myself smile freely. I felt oddly comfortable around Dave.

"What made you and your family move?" The questions from Dave sounded more natural and less forced which made the conversation flow better.

"Well my parents somehow both managed to land jobs out here at the same time so it made sense for us to move out here. I'm originally from Colorado, god it's fuckin beautiful out there." I said starting to get a little teary eyed and homesick.

"Kelsea, are you alright?" Dave asked worry seeping into his voice.

"Yeah sorry, I just get a little emotional and homesick when I talk about home." I sniffling and giving a sad smile.

"It's okay, I understand. I miss home myself too sometimes." He said smiling at me and for some reason that smile made me feel alive and happy two things that for me didn't come along too often.


	2. II

***Dave's POV***

  She seemed like an interesting girl. I wanted to know more about her. However I ran out of time when Kurt and Krist came through the front door. They at first seemed a little preoccupied with whatever they were talking about until they noticed the silence and glances between Kelsea and I.

     "Don't tell me you two fuckin sat here in silence the whole time." Kurt said with a laugh as he sat down next to Kelsea.

    "Uhm no we didn't sit in silence believe or not I do have people skills despite what I let the masses believe." Kelsea said with a grin and an eye roll.

    "So what did you two talk about?" Krist questioned as he sat down beside me.

    Kelsea looked over at me, I could tell that she didn't want to say it herself. She raised her eyebrow ever so slightly letting me know that she wanted me to tell them because she'd rather not almost start crying again.

    "She was just telling me about her home before she came out here to Washington and some other stuff." I said trying to keep my time light casual and laid back. I looked over to Kelsea who gave me a big approving smile. I grinned lightly back at her.

       ***Kelsea's POV***

I was relieved when Dave took the hint and told Kurt and Krist for me. Home had always been a painful topic for me to talk about but I felt as though I could talk to Dave about anything.

    "Kels, you never mentioned much about your hometown and when you do it usually means you're on your way to a major freak out." Kurt said not even bothering to hide the traces of worry that colored his tone. When he said that I was worry start spreading through Dave's features as well. I could tell that what Kurt said had really worried him.

    "Yeah I just felt like it was finally time that I talked about it. You can only keep parts of yourself hidden from those you love for so long. Do you two know the reason my family and I left Colorado?" I asked looking directly at Kurt, Krist and Dave.

    "No, you never mentioned it." Krist said being the only one to speak up.

    "My family and I left because they both some how managed to get jobs out here at the same time but that's only half the story," I said pausing and smiling a sad smile, "I wasn't a very good kid back in my hometown. I had a lot of issues most of them caused by the friends that I had in my hometown. So my parents thought thay maybe moving would change and fix my perception on things and it did because I met the two of you." I said motioning to Kurt and Krist. "Often times when I think back I get sad because I really did hurt people and I can't ever take it back or fix the damage I've done so I don't talk about home because it's just a nasty reminder that I'm a nasty person." I finished flatly leaving the three men in the room with me speechless.

   "You are not a nasty person." Kurt said in disbelief.  
    
   "Yes I am, you don't think so because  you never knew that side of me Kurt. I have hurt people and done things at such a young age that even being that young I could never be forgiven for." I said looking down.

    "You're not like that anymore, are you?" Dave asked finally saying something considering he'd stayed quiet since this had started.

    "If course I'm not. I don't ever want to do or be that again. I hurt too many people including my family. I couldn't do that now because since I met Kurt and Krist I actually do give a shit about what happens to myself." I said looking down at the ground.

    "Well if that's the case you're really not a nasty person. You just made bad choices. You turned your life around and started doing right and doing better. That is a sign of one amazing person." Dave said with a sincere and heartfelt smile.

   "Dave's right you know." Krist said finally making his opinion known.

   I sat there and didn't say anything and then that when the years started to flow freely. I couldn't contain them any longer. I broke right there in front of the three of them.

      ***Dave's POV***

Kelsea actually broke down into tears. I could see just how hard it was for her when she looked up and met our concerned gazed. I stood up and walked over to her grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet so I could hug her. She didn't fight she just let me pull her close.

    "Kelsea, what wrong?" I leaned down to whisper on her ear.

    "I finally feel like I belong." She whispered back to me through tears at that moment I realized it was hard for her to accept that we all liked her and accept her no matter what she did in her past.

     "I sure hope you do, cause I know those two think you're an awesome person and they said that I'd like you a lot and it turns out that I do." I whispered back to her.

   She didn't say a word I just pulled her closer as a fresh wave of years came over her. She felt upset from telling the truth but at the same time I could see in her eyes when she looked at me that she was happy she told the truth.

    "Well I gotta get going. It's getting late." Kelsea said after we ate the late dinner that Kurt had managed to cook.

   "Don't freeze on the walk back to your place." Kurt said to Kelsea as she was gathering up her stuff. It wasn't too long before Kelsea was out the door.

    "Dude you have a major crush on Kelsea!" Kurt said when we were finally alone.

    "Do not!" I said as I made an attempt to hide the fact that I was blushing.

    "Yes you do and it's okay we know for a fact that she likes you man. It was obvious when you and I walked through the door and she almost immediately had to leave the room. She only does that when she finds someone attractive. When that happens she leaves and hides for a few before coming out and trying a little bit fuckin normal." Krist told me with a laugh.

    "So you two actually think she likes me?" I asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

    "Yes definitely." Kurt said unable to hide the laughter that came tumbling out of him.


	3. III

   ***Kelsea's POV***

 

    I woke up early the next morning to my phone ringing. It was seven-thirty in the morning. This better be good I thought to myself as I got up and answered the phone.

 

    "Hello?" I said still half asleep.

 

    "Hey, Kels, sorry to wake you but can you come over? I need to talk to you before Krist and Dave wake up but I don't feel comfortable talking about it over the phone." When Kurt said that I was automatically curious.

 

    "Yeah sure Kurt, I'll be there in 10." I said letting the curiosity come out in my voice clear as day.

 

    "Thanks Kels." Kurt said before he hung up the phone with me. It was my day off so I quickly got dressed. I started walking up the road to Kurt's place and he was already outside waiting for me.

 

   "So what did you want to talk about Kurt?" I asked as I shoved my hands in to my pockets. We started walking away from his place once we were a safe distance away Kurt finally answered my question.

 

    "I wanted to talk to you about Dave." Kurt said just barely looking at me.

 

    "What about him Kurt?" I asked now a mixture of confused and curious.

 

     "Do you like him, cause I know for a fact he likes you." Kurt said with a grin that made the split second worth of anger inside me disappear.

 

     "Yeah I do, he's sort of beautiful. He seems like a kind sensitive guy." I said allowing my feelings to show. I knew that I had nothing to hide from Kurt. I had been friends with him for years. He never made me feel like I couldn't trust him. 

 

     "Well that's good to know." Kurt said with a smile.

 

    "Is that why you wanted me to meet Dave?" I asked suddenly putting two and two together. 

 

   "Yeah I was hoping you two would hit it off, but I couldn't force it I had to let you two talk and do it on your own terms." Kurt said flashing me a weak grin.

 

   I smiled I really didn't know what to say. We just kept walking and talking by this point our conversation had shifted to a more light-hearted topic that had us busting at the seams with laughter.

 

***Dave's POV***

 

      I woke up around eight, to see Krist already up and no sign of Kurt anywhere and I thought thay was strange considering this was his house.

 

   "Where's Kurt?" I asked Krist once I was fully awake.

 

   "He left saying he was going for a walk and gonna see about inviting Kelsea over again." Krist said winking at me when he got to the last part of his sentence.

 

   I blushed and the part of controlling that have way and I felt like a stupid teenaged high school idiot getting all embarrassed and shit over a crush.

 

    "Awe you're blushing!" Krist said in a joking manner.

 

    "Shut up." I mumbled. 

 

   Shortly after that transpired I saw Kurt walking in with Kelsea at his side and they were cackling like idiots. Kelsea stopped immediately when she saw me. A warm pink blush spreading through her cheeks. She looked fucking adorable. My eyes caught hers and that made me blush I could tell because I felt my face heating up.

 

    That's when Kelsea walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

 

   "Dave, I'd like to talk to you follow me." She said with hushed urgency as I stood and followed her into the guest too that was now I guess my room since I was staying with Kurt.

 

   "What did you want to talk about Kelsea?" I asked a little unsure. Internally I was kind of hoping she picked up on the fact that I have a huge crush on her and I just met her yesterday.

 

    "So I was talking with Kurt before we got here and he told me that you just might have a crush on me. Is that true Dave?" She asked me moving closer with each word until I could feel her hot breath on my neck where it met my collar bone.

 

   "Yes it is." I said barely above a whisper. For some reason I felt shy and a little nervous.

 

   "Well Dave, now that I know the truth I have something to confess... I think you're sort of beautiful." She told me never once breaking eye contact. I could see it in her eyes that she meant every word that she had said to me. I didn't say another word instead I moved closer to her and pressed her lips to mine. Respondimg immediately she kissed me back with the same passion and effort that I put into it. I could tell that she felt and wanted me the same way that I wanted her. 

 

***Kelsea's POV***

 

   When Dave and I broke the kiss I knew right then and there that this was more than a crush I was in love with a man I just barely met but I couldn't bring myself to care.

 

    "Dave that was..." I tried to say trailing off because of lack of words.

 

   "Amazing." Dave said filling in where my mind drew a blank.

 

   "Yeah." I said my blush growing darker by the second.

 

   "You're fuckin cute when you blush." Dave said before he pulled me into his arms.  We started walking out of what I assumed was the room he was staying in and joined Kurt and Krist in the main part of the house.

 

   "What did you two talk about?" Krist asked when we sat down on the floor across from Krist and Kurt. Dave sat behind me and I sat in front in between Dave's legs. He wrapped his arms around me gently.

 

   "Nothing to serious." I said with a smile before leaning back a pecking Dave's lips, they were soft and gentle moving against mine. It felt like heaven until I heard Kurt and Krist fake gag.

 

    "Come on for fucks sake do you guys gotta do that in front of us?" Kurt groaned putting his head in his hands.

 

  Dave and I just couldn't help but laugh at the way those two were acting. It felt blissful with him almost like a lullaby.

 


	4. IV

***Dave's POV***

 

    I sat there on the floor, Kelsea sat between my legs her head resting up against me she was still laughing from the scene Kurt and Krist made a about something as simple as a kiss. I loved being close to her. It was starting to get late. It was almost midnight.

 

     "It's getting late I should be heading home, I have work in the morning." Kelsea said.

 

     "May I walk you home?" I asked her not quite ready to let her go just yet.

 

     "I'd love that." She said before she stretched up and kissed me. I waited for her as she gathered her stuff, I could see Kurt watching us both closely, Krist had left about a half hour before Kelsea decided It time for her to leave.

 

    Once she had her stuff I lead her out the door calling my goodbyes to Kurt. We walked in silence it was a fairly windy night. As the wind blew I could feel she was getting cold so I pulled her closer into my arms. She didn't obect just signed content.

 

    "Dave?" She asked as we walked silently through the dark streets.

 

    "Yes?" I asked looking down at her.

 

    "Will you stay with me tonight please?" She asked looking at me the prettiest blueish-green eyes that were part of the reason I fell in love with her in the first place.  
    "Sure babe, if that's what you want." I said with a smile trying to hide just how excited I was that she wanted me to stay with her.

 

    Her house was maybe a ten block walk from Kurt's house. Her house was considerably smaller it was only a one bedroom but it felt very home-like.

 

     "Well what do you think? You're the first one to ever come over." She said with a small smile.

 

    "Really Kurt and Krist have never come over?" I asked not quite believing that I was her first house guest.

 

     "Naw, we all just hang at Kurt's or Krist's place." She said with a small chuckle.

 

***Kelsea's POV***

 

"Thanks Dave." I said looking into his gorgeous brown eyes.

 

      "For what?" He asked me as his arms wrapped me into a warm hug3.

 

      "For staying, I just hate being alone especially after meeting you yesterday and that-" he cut me off with a kiss that spoke every word that he couldn't say.

 

    "Kelsea, I love you and if you don't wanna be alone you don't have to be." Dave said kissing me and holding me close.

 

    "I love you Dave." I said just barely allowing the words to be audible.

 

    "I love you too, Kelsea." He said a smile a mile wide on his face.

 

    I gave him the grand your which ended in the bedroom. Once we both got ready and settled down we laid on the bed. He had his arms around me and I was laying with my head on his chest.

 

   "Kelsea?" I heard him ask.

 

   "Yes Dave?" I asked wondering what would come next.

 

   "What would you think about us eventually living together?" He asked casually.

 

   "I'd like that idea Dave, because I really like you. I have spent most of my life stumbling around not quite sure of where I belong and when I met you yesterday I felt comfortable around you. I felt safe I wanted to get to know you better. The way talked, laughed and said my name made me fall for you and as I spend more time with you your personality just confirmed the fact I fell in love with you." I said with a heartfelt gaze locked on Dave. I could see the small unshed tears in his eyes. 

 

    "No one has ever said anything that beautiful to me ever." Dave said with a grin blinking away the tears that were in his eyes.

 

    "Well you are gonna hear stuff like that all the time from me." I said with a sleepy smile and yawn.

 

    " I could fever used to that, you sound tired honey. Just get some sleep I'll still be here when you wake up." He said kissing my head. Thay was the last thing I remember before falling asleep.

 

***Dave's POV***

 

 

 

     I laid there as she fell asleep her head was still on my chest. I looked at her she was sleep so peacefully, I gently hugged her and she snuggled closer to me. I sighed, and thought to myself _"_ _I_ _really_ _do_ _love this girl."_ Thay was the last thought on my mind before I drifted to sleep. I dreamt about her, they were all beautiful dreams. Ones that I hoped one day would come true. The best one was us getting married. I knew her only a short time but somewhere inside me I knew that we were meant to be together. I also knew somewhere inside me as well that it wasn't to going to be easy but damn I knew it was worth it. Kelsea was worth it.

 

    Around 5:45 A.M. the sun came flitting in through her open curtains. I laid there and watched her sleep. She was so gorgeous when she was sleeping. I didn't want to take my eyes off her.

     "Morning Dave." She said with a smile.

     "Morning Kels." He said with a sleepy grin.

     "Please don't call me that." She joked.

    "Well aren't we just sassy this morning." I said looking at her.

    "Yes I am but seriously please don't call me that. Kurt is the only one that can because for him that's the one nickname that of mine that only he can call me because he gave it to me." She said sounding more serious.

   "Fine it's a done deal, but I think I'm gonna call you Miss Sassy." I said smiling kissing the top of her head.

    "Whatever, you're the only one that can call me that." She said with a serious laugh.

    "That's just the way I want it." I said with a chuckle.

***Kelsea's POV***

   I loved the fact that he gave me a nickname of his own. I just really hated the nickname Kels but I put up with because Kurt was my friend and I grew to like that nickname when he called me that.

     "Dave?"

     "Yeah Miss Sassy?"

     "I love you. Davey" I said with a smile.

     "I love you too but just know I hate that nickname but it sounds nice when you say it." He said grinning.

     I laughed cause he was adorable I didn't want to go to work even though I worked at the record shop.

     "Ugh I gotta get up and go to work."

     " I'll walk you there Missy Sassy." He said smiling happily.

     "I'd like that Davey." I said before getting up and getting ready for work.


	5. V

***Dave's POV***

 

I waited patiently for her to get ready for work. I had a feeling it was going to be a long day. When she was dressed and ready we started walking up the road to the music shop. It was pretty small but it served it's purpose. She seemed pretty happy to be there.

 

     "Thanks for walking with me." She said as we hit the doors of the store.

 

     "Not a problem Miss Sassy." I said with a small smile.

 

     "Well I get out of here 3:00 today."

 

     "I'll be up here then." I said with a smile before turning towards the door of the shop. 

 

    After I left I decided that I was going to go back home see if Kurt was awake. By the time that I got back there he was up sitting in the kitchen having coffee.

 

     "So I noticed you didn't come home last night." Kurt said when I came through the door.

 

     "Yeah I uh stayed with Kelsea." I stated with a smile as went to go get coffee for myself.

 

      "So what did you two do?" Kurt asked eyeing me with curiosity.

 

     "Talked until we fell asleep." I said which was the truth even though it might not sound believable.

 

     He didn't say much just kind of grined. It was honestly amusing to see him act this way. I decided that I wanted to watch a movie in my room until It was time to go meet with Miss Sassy again.

 

***Kelsea's POV***

 

    Work was really boring and I felt like I wanted to scream bloody murder. I felt like I was going insane.

 

     "Kelsea, hey what's going on?" Tiff asked as I spaced out.

 

"Nothing just kind of... I don't know. "

 

   "Seems to me like you're in love with guy that walked you to work this morning." Tiff said followed by a giggle.

 

    "What makes you think that?" I asked trying to keep in my laughter.

 

    "Isn't it obvious? You look up at him like he's the center of your world. You're in love face it." Tiff said with a serious but friendly tone. When I finally glanced up at the clock it was three and Dave was walking through the door.

 

     "Hey Miss Sassy! I told ya I come." He said putting his arms around me. 

 

     "Hey'ya Davey." I said with a thrilled look as I hugged him.

 

      "Ready to get out of here Miss Sassy?" He asked me and my face went red when I noticed Tiff smiling at me knowing she was right.

 

      "Yeah let's go." I said wanting to get  outside into the cold Washington air.

 

      "Why don't you come hang out with me for a while." He said to me as we walked out the door of the shop.

 

      "Sure why not it's not like I have anything better to do." I said with a grin as he put his arm around me.

 

      We walked to Kurt's house where Dave was staying. Kurt seemed happy to see us both.

 

      "Hey Kels, how was work?" Kurt asked knowing that I had just gotten off work.

 

      "Fucking boring I couldn't wait to get the fuck out of there." I replied with a stuff laugh.

 

      "Damn that bad Miss Sassy." Dave asked with a chuckle.

 

       "You don't even know the half of it Davey." I retorted with as much sass as I could muster up.

 

      The three of us sat around talked laughed and joked and it was starting to get late. I was getting really tired but that's when they wanted to have a few beers.

 

     "Come on Kels have a few with us." Kurt said as he went into the kitchen to grab beers.

 

     "I still have to be able to walk home." I reminded Kurt.

 

     "Just stay here tonight." Kurt said with a wink towards Dave and myself.

 

     "Come on please Miss Sassy." Dave said looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

 

      "Fine you two win. I just hope to he'll I'm not hungover for work in the moring." I said with a sigh as Kurt handed Dave and I our beers. I opened mine and took a long drink.

 

    One beer turned into three or four before Dave decided that it was late enough for us to disappear and go to bed. I was super drunk and super tired.

 

***Dave's POV***

 

   When Miss Sassy and I got into my room I could tell she was fucked up and tired. Honestly I was too so we laid on my bed absentmindedly with me holding her until we fell asleep. I slept peacefully which is nice, since I've been out here I guess you could say that I've been a little on end. With her though I don't feel the stress the way I used to.

 

    The came through the window at first light waking me up before her. She was still passed out laying wit her head on my chest. I glanced at the clock it was 6:00 in the morning.

 

     "Miss Sassy." I said before kissing her awake. 

 

     "What time is it Davey?" I squeaked barely opening my eyes. 

 

     "6:00 A.M." I said with a small goofy grin. 

 

     "Shit I have work at 2:00 this afternoon." She groaned realizing that I still had to work that day.

 

    "Well we still have plenty of time and nothing to do so you wanna here for a while before we get up and make breakfast." I said smiling sweetly at her

 

     "That sounds so unbelievably nice right now Davey." She said looking at me before scooting closer to me.

 

     We laid there for what felt like a small eternity. She seemed so content to just lay there with her head on my chest. I couldn't believe thay she actually loved me and wanted to be with me. It blew my mind, somwhere deep in my thought I remembered the we had band practice that day.  
    
    "Miss Sassy what time do you get off of work?" I asked her.

 

    "It's a really short day for me I off at 4:30. Why what's up?" She asked me.

 

    "We have band practice today I wanted to know if you'd be there to watch." I asked her kind of looking down.

 

     "Yes I'm gonna be there I've been watching Kurt and Krist's band practice for quite some time now." She said giving me a kiss as we laid there locked in our embrace.


	6. VI

***Kelsea's POV***

 

       
 

  
  It was getting close to time for me to go to work. I really didn't want to go, I wanted to spend the day with Dave. However I needed the little bit of money it did bring.

    "Well it's time for me to go to work." I said groaning as I stood up.

    "Do you have to? It's an insanely short day." Dave complained.

    "Unfortunately yes." I said with a sigh.

    "Miss Sassy I'll make it worth your while to take today off." He said with a smile.

    I sat there and contemplated and I was pretty much convinced to take the day off.

   "Fine, I guess I can take today off." I said with a smile.

    "You won't regret it Miss Sassy." He said with a grin.

    "Better not Davey." I said cracking a grin.

    I walked into the living room, and called the shop and told them that I wasn't feeling well and couldn't come in. Tiff didn't mind she told me to get better soon. I went back up to the room where Dave still sat waiting.

    "Alright I got today off." I said with a smile.

    "Great now come over here Miss Sassy." He said his arms open.

    I walked over to him, and laid back in the bed in his arms. It was comfortable nice.

   "I just wanna stay here until band practice and lay here with you." His whispered in my ear.

   "I like that idea."I said grinning. I sat up slightly and the set alarm for 5 to make sure we got up in time of we fell asleep.

   "Miss Sassy?" He asked.

   "Yeah what is it?" I asked turning to face him.

   "I don't know how I got so fuckin lucky." He said smiling widely.  
     
    "Neither do I." I said barely above a whisper as I scooted closer to him.

                  ***Dave's POV***

 

It didn't take long for us both to call asleep. Some how I just never wanted to let these moments slip away idly but her it was easy to just lay there and sleep the day away.

 

    I woke up maybe a half hour before the alarm but decided to let her sleep. So I layed there and watched as she slept, she was extremely cute when she slept.

 

    When the alarm went off, she woke up immediately and looked at me and smiled before shutting it off.

 

    "Well are you ready to get up and get ready maybe get rid of the bed head." I said with a smirk. 

 

    "Yeah and after that we'll go join the rest of the world. I bet Kurt is wondering why we haven't gotten up yet." She said with a laugh.

 

     "You're probably right" I said getting up at the same time as her.

 

   Once we were both somewhat human, we walked out in to the living room where Kurt and to our surprise Krist sat idly talking.

 

     "I was beginning to wonder if you two were ever getting up. Kurt said with a laugh.

 

    "Well we finally decided to get up."  Kelsea said with a smirk. Wrapping her arms around me, which made me smile.

 

    "Well it is nice of the two of you to join us." Another country heard from.

 

     "I'll bet it is." I said with an aggravated sigh. Krist just laughed his ass off. 

  
    Before long we all sat in the practice space. Doing what we had to while Miss  Sassy sat there watching us. I really liked having her there. It was nice. She seemed to like the songs. She's probably heard most of the songs before.

         
                    ***Kelsea's POV***

   I sat there watching as they played all the familiar songs _Blew, About A Girl_ and as few others. There were some new ones that I didn't recognize. They were actually pretty good.

     This lasted about an hour before they called it quits. There was always some thing unique about watching the the practice. Dave stood up and walked towards me. I wrapped my arms around he he smiled looking down considering I'm short.

    "You guys did great." I mumbled in his chest.

     "Thanks Miss Sassy." He said smiling and kissed the top of my head. Part of me really like being shorter than him it was nice.

     He decided  to walk with me over to my place and hang out after practice. When we got there I made a quick dinner because I could've cared less about cooking if it weren't for the fact the humans needed food to live. It wasn't much just cheap frozen pizza's but it was something.

     "Davey can I ask you something?" I asked as we sat in my living room.

     "What is it Miss Sassy?" He replied looking directly at me.

     "What is it exactly that you like about me. I mean I'm not to special." I said with a weak grin.

    "What on earth Miss Sassy, you are special. You're beautiful, smart, sassy as hell, and to top it all off you have a huge heart." He said looking at me unsure of why I'd feel that way.

    "That was insanely sweet." I said leaning in and kissing him deeply. His lips moved with mine and it felt amazing.

     "What brought that up?" He asked.

     "I guess my own insecurities." I said doing my level best to smile.

    "I'm not goin anywhere Miss Sassy, you're special to me. I've never met a girl like you." He said smiling as he pulled me into his arms.

     Before too long I was calling asleep on his shoulder I didn't realize how tired I really was.

      "Are You tired Miss Sassy?" Dave looked down at me asked around about 12:30.

      "Yeah I am." I said standing up and taking Dave's hand leading him to back to my room with me.

     It honestly felt good to be back in my room after spending the night over at Kurt's place. I got settled on the bed, he wasted no time settling in beside me. It was the little things like that, that I loved the most.


	7. VII

***Dave's POV***  
     
      Miss Sassy was still sleeping hard when I woke up. I didn't want to wake her. So I laid there as she slept silently her head on my chest and her arms around me. Maybe 30 minutes later she began stirring.

     "Morning Dave." She said smiling as she opened her eyes.

     "Morning Miss Sassy." I responded with a smile.

     "Shit yes I don't work today." She said grinning sitting up.

     "Fuck it lets stay right here then." I said before sittin up and pulling her in for a kiss. God I loved the taste of her kissed. Her tongue swiped at my bottom lip wanting me to let her deepen the kiss. I didn't mind so I let her continue.

     Soon enough I had her straddling my lap as we broke the kiss gasping for air.

      "I want you." She whispered in ear still breathless. She slipped her hand between us running my quickly hardening dick. I couldn't stop the low moan that escaped me.

    She grinned noise that left me, as she moved her hand to take off her shirt. She sat back some pulling me to a sitting position with her. I quickly pulled off my shirt. As soon as my shirt was gone she pushed me back to a laying down position and started kissing me yet again. By this point I was fuckin hard. She trailed kisses down my neck, feathering my chest with kisses that were randomly placed.

    Kelsea got up, and pulled off the remainder of her clothes. I followed her lead, and took off the rest of my clothing throwing them in a humbled pile on the floor. She stalled over to me pushing me back on the bed before climbing on top of me.

    At this point I decided to change the holder of power by flipping her onto her back and I was now on top of her.

     "Please." She whispered in my ear. That was all the encouragement I needed to enter her. I see a slow pace at first trying to drive her crazy. Eventually the slow pace was driving me crazy so I started going faster.

   "H-harder." Fell from her lips as strangled moan. I obliged and set harder pace. I moaned not able to keep the noises in any longer.

     "Kelsea!" I screamed as I came, she followed seconds after me.

                    ***Kelsea's POV***

      I couldn't believe thay had happened it was better than anything I had ever felt. I was at a loss for words as I was coming down from the high.

     "That was awesome." I said looking at Dave breathlessly.

     "You bet it was Miss Sassy." He said with a smirk.

     "Well I'm hungry." I said as I got up and got clean clothes and got dressed. Dave put his clothes back on and followed me.

       I made a simple breakfast of eggs and bacon for the both of us. We ate in silence, but just as we finished eating my phone rang.

    "Hello?" I said as I answered the phone, Dave watching me the whole time.

    "Hey Kels, I want you and Dave to get your asses over here were gonna have a horror movie marathon!" Kurts excited voice rang out through the phone.

     "Alright calm down Kurt we'll be there." I said with laugh and how excited he was.

    "Was that Kurt?" Dave asked?

   "Yeah movie marathon he wants us to come over." I said with a gleeful smile.

    "Cool why don't we get going then?" He said smiling as we stood up grabbing out jackets and heading out the door.

     The walk to Kurts wasn't a long one but it was cold as hell but what else do you expect in Washington.

                           ***      *     ***

       "Kels good to see you, and nice of you to come back Dave not that I mind." Kurt greeted us, Krist was already sitting on the small couch.

   Dave didn't say anything he just laughed. We walked over to the living room and Dave and I just sat on the floor in front of Kurt and Krist as _A Nightmare on Elm St._ played. We sat there watching movies all day.

**_Sorry this chapter is shorter_ ** **_than_ ** **_usual but_ ** **_I'm_ ** **_having a bit of writers block. :(_ **


	8. VIII

*Dave's POV*

     The horror movies seemed to appeal more to her than they did me. She sat there chuckling at the core that made everyone else in the room cringe slightly.

    When it was finally late, we decided to head to my room and relax before sleeping.

    "Dave?" She said looking at me.

    "What is it?" I responded looking down at her cuddles up against me.

    "I just feel like I'm not quite all together anymore. I feel like I'm losing my shit and the isn't anyway to stop it." She said looking like she was on the verge of tears.

   "Kelsea what's going on?" I asked concern in my voice as well as worry.

   "I don't know I feel like I'm falling apart. Aside from being with you nothing makes me smile anymore. I feel like I'm nothing." She said losing it, at that moment I realized she had issues she wasn't telling me about.

   "Kelsea, babe no matter what it is, I'm gonna be here for you. I have to ask and hate to all at the same time but do you have depression?" I asked cautiously.

   "Yeah I do, and it's kinda beating me down right now and I don't wanna be alone cause I can't take it." She said as a sob escaped her and I pulled her close to me. I was a little worried that Kurt and Krist would hear her crying from the living room.

    "I'm here for you, anything and everything I can do." I said knowing she needed someone now more than ever.

   "Thank you." She said gasping for air and hiccuping slightly.

    "Want me to get you something to drink?" I asked her. She nodded, and I was up and out the door swiftly.

   "Dave what's going on with Kelsea, we heard her sobbing just a minute ago?" Kurt asked as I emerged into the living room.

   "She had a bit of a mental breakdown." I said with a small barely there smile. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed her a bottle of water.

  "Is she alright?" Kurt asked turning his full attention towards me.

   "Yeah I think so." I said darting back to the room to give her the water.

    She took the water and smiled gently before opening it and taking a drink.

*Kelsea's POV*

     "I need to talk to Kurt for a sec I'll be back in a few minutes. " I said as I finished drying my eyes and stood up.

     "Okay I'll wait here." He said he didn't seem upset by the fact that I wanted to talk to Kurt.

   "Kurt." I said walking into the living room.

   "What's up Kels are you okay?" He asked as he and Krist looked up.

   "Can we take a walk talk alone for a few?" I ask still slightly upset.

   "Sure." Kurt said smiling softly. He put on his shoes and followed me outside.

    "So what's up Kels Dave told me you had a breakdown. The last time you had one of them,  was two weeks after you met Krist and I for the first time." Kurt said as we started walking.

    "My depression is coming back and I'm feeling like I can't handle it." I said solemly.

    "Kels, here take this I know you want to and you know it will help you get shit under control." He said handing me a joint. I smiled at him and lit it watching my back to make sure no cops were watching.

   "Thanks I just needed to be with my best friend for a few. I love Dave I'm dating him and all but, you and I have always had a unique bond." I said smiling just a little.

    "Believe me I get it." He said with smile.

    We walked in silence for a bit until we got back to his house tired and cold. Once inside I headed back to the room with a smile on my face. Dave had fallen asleep waiting for me.

    I crawled into bed right next to him and wrapped my arms around him and he awoke with a start.

    "Better now Miss Sassy?" He asked with a sleepy grin.

   "Yeah lots. I love you so much." I said bringing his lips to mine.

   "I love you too." He mumbled against my lips.

    Eventually I cuddled up next to him laying my head on his chest smiling happily. Sleep found me quickly I forgot how tired crying had made me.

*              *                *

     "Morning Dave." I smiled as I woke up. Looking to see him smile at me he woke up before me.

     "Morning Kelsea." He said with a smile.

     "Sorry for the mental breakdown last night." I said with a dry laugh.

    "It's okay Miss Sassy. I love you in here for you. Oh and Kelsea by the way you are extremely beautiful right now. Just thought I should mention that." He said grinning. 

    "Thanks." I said with a small laugh followed by a blush in my cheeks.

   "You're welcome." He said kissing my forehead. I couldn't help but smile. He was absolutely adorable. "Whatcha lookin at Miss Sassy?" He asked in amusement.

    "You." I responded simply.

    "Me?" He questioned incredulously.

    "Yes you because you make me smile." I replied with a giggle.

    I had yet another day off which was nice I really didn't like work to terribly much anyway. I mainly hated it cause I constantly got hit on and felt so alone.

     "You work today Kelsea?" He asked looking at me with his big brown eyes.

     "Nope I'm off today as well but I work tomorrow though." I said with a smile. 

     "Good that means we can lay here until the guys and I have to leave for a gig. Do you wanna come with tonight?" He asked me.

      "No cause when you guys leave I'm going to go back to my place and clean it up a bit. You can come over after it's over if you want." I said with a smile.

    "That sounds good. I'll come over and see you after the show." He said grinning


	9. IX

*Dave's POV*

She hung out with me up until the guys and I had to leave for the show. She left fifteen minutes before we had to leave. I promised her I would come see her after the show. I was a little worried about leaving her alone given what happened, but I had to go with the guys.

The drive felt like it was taking forever. I just wanted to play this show so I could back to her. I just couldn't help but worry about her.

"Dave, you okay man?" Kurt asked looking at me worry in his blue eyes.

"Yeah man I'm fine, just worried about Kelsea." He said with a half hearted smile.

"I know man, but Kelsea is strong. She's not gonna anything to risk her well being even when she's fighting her depression." Kurt said he sounds like he went through this with her before.

"Have you gone through this with her before?" I asked trying to figure out why he said that.

"You bet I fuckin have. It happened about two months after we met. She fell into a downward spiral, and I was the one she trusted with all the things she could normally never say." He said with a sad sigh thinking back.

"Oh." I said shock evident in my voice.

"But it's okay that you're worried, I would think you didn't love her if you didn't worry about her. I'm worried about her as well but I know she'll stay living." Kurt said as we pulled up to the venue.

"Thanks man, for talkin." I said with a smile.

"Anytime not only are we a band but were also friends." He said giving me a small smile.

* * *  
As we took the stage I tried to focus all of my spare energy into the music and the drum best. I tried to ignore the feeling that had my guts lurching towards my fuckin throat. When the first song started muscle memory took over and my mind was allowed to wander.

It wandered back to Kelsea, and she came into my mind, my guts came lurching up towards my throat once again. I knew at that moment that she had done something. I didn't want to imagine what she had possibly done.

*Kelsea's POV*

I sat at home in my small house getting cleaning done when I stumbled upon the item I didn't know I needed until loneliness struck.

I sat there in mess on my bathroom floor, I looked at the cold unforgiving metal blade in my hand. I groaned in pain as I dug it into my skin. Crimson red drops of blood bubbled to the surface. I did that several more times on both arms.

When I was finished I say there and kooked at the mess I made of my arms with my own blood. None of them were bad enough to breed stitches I made sure of that. That when I heard it knock on the door it was orobaby just after 1 in the morning.

"Come in!" I hollered with the little voice I had left. That's when I heard my front door open and heard, Kurt, Krist and Dave. I was still sitting in a bloody heap on my bathroom floor. I still didn't have it in me to move. So I just sat there hoping they wouldn't come looking for me.

"Miss Sassy!" I heard Dave's voice call I could tell he was getting close and he saw me and the mess I'd become. "Kurt, Krist guys get in here." Dave hollered out to them. I see both of them standing in the door way seconds later.

"Kelsea, what happened? Krist go get me a towel." Kurt said as he dropped to his knees beside the pair of us. Krist left and returned with a towel that he handed to Dave who started cleaning the blood off my arms.

"I don't know the lonely feeling came back and set me off." I said trying to get myself together.

"Well Miss Sassy they don't need stitches that's a plus but why would you do something like that to yourself. The three of care about you me the most. We don't wanna see anything happen to you." Dave said as he pulled me into his arms.

"Kels he is right you know, the three of us do care about and want you to stick around." Kurt said parting my knee gently.

"I'm sorry." I choked out barely above a whisper.

"There's no need to be sorry Kels, next time you feel like this don't be alone." Kurt said smiling at me.

"Both of 'em are right ya know." Krist said making me aware that he was still standing in the door way.

I finally decided I was composed enough to stand up. The first thing I did was hug all three of them because I knew I had the best boyfriend and best friends a human could have. Kurt and Krist left not long after that.

"I love you so much Miss Sassy." Dave said before gently kissing the aggrivated marks littering my arm. I pulled away shrinking in on myself I knew my unhealthy habits were not Some thing to find attractive or cute.

"Kelsea look at me no matter what you do or say I'm always going to love you. Seeing these it hurts me to know that you felt so alone that you needed to do that." He said pulling me into his arms yet again.

"I love you Miss Sassy." Dave whispered in my ear again.

"I love ya too Davey." I said with a smirk. I felt like this was how it's supposed to be. We went a laid down on my bed cause we were both getting pretty damn sleepy. He started humming the beautiful melody that was just oh so very calming. I fell asleep without another word. I guess I was more tired than I lead on to believe. My dreams were quite dull given the events of what happened before I went to sleep.


	10. X

                          *Dave's POV*

    I was fuckin worried as shit about Kelsea, it seemed like all these things were happening at the worst time. I wasn't gonna give up in her but I didn't wanna lose her to her struggles. I knew I had to be there for her at all costs because she meant that much to me and I barely knew her a week. Kelsea had quickly become everything to me, I understand now why Kurt and Krist always seemed a little protective of her.

    "Dave." She said with a weak smile.

    "Yeah what is it Kelsea?" I asked wondering what was up.

     "I have to work today, and I'm beginning to think I need help." She said her voicing becoming very strained at the end.

     "Kelsea, I'm gonna be here for you no matter what. If you feel that way we can get you help, or I can help you if you feel like you don't wanna tell a stranger." I said to her, wanting her to know she had options.

      "Thanks Davey, I better go get ready for work." She said with thay signature grin of hers.

     "I'll be right here waiting Miss Sassy." I said with my own grin. She shook her head slightly and walked back into her room to get ready. When she came back she looked so out together that if you didn't know what happened last night you weren't gonna know. It seemed to me that was the best way to go.

     "Are you ready, I'm gonna walk you to work, then go hang out with the guys. Come over after you get off I don't want you being alone right now." I said to her as we left her house and she locked the door.

    "Okay, I will." She said as she turned and kissed me before we started walking. The walk to the record shop was not a very long one, I subconsciously wished the walk would've taken more time.

     "See you later tonight Miss Sassy." I said with a grin as I dropped her off at work.

     "See you tonight Davey." She waved with a wild look as she walked inside. I decided to head back to Kurt's see if Krist had arrived and if so see what they were up to.

*Kurt's Place*

  I walked through the door to see Kurt and Krist both sitting in the living room just like I had thought. Their attention turned to me immediately when I walked in.

     "So, Dave how's Kelsea?" Kurt asked with a sincere concerned expression on his face.

     "She seems alright but I'm still really worried about her. I just hope that she doesn't do anything too reckless." I said with a sad sigh.

     "Me too man, but she's a strong woman and if anyone can get through it she can." Kurt said and Krist nodded his agreement.

     "For her sake I hope she makes it because she is worth so much more than she sees. I only wish I could make her understand that." I said starting to stare off blankly into space.

*Kelsea's POV*

    I stood there behind the counter next to Tiff, she seemed happy to see that I was working with her that day. I tried to avoid too much conversation with Tiff when I could.

     "So Kelsea are you alright you just seem way off today." Tiff said as she absentmindedly looked through her magazine.

     "Yeah just been a little depressed lately." I said with a barely there smile.

     "Why are you depressed you are dating the very hot drummer of Nirvana how can you be depressed?" Tiff asked clearly not getting the problem.

      "Dave's not the problem, he's world my sun shine. I just feel so empty without him. I just know that there is nothing I can to do to change that feeling." I said becoming frustrated with Tiff. I loved her to death but she frustrated me more than most people.

    "Kelsea all I'm saying is if you don't let bad thoughts full your head then you won't be sad or depressed." Tiff said with a wink.

     "If only it were that easy." I said under my breath with a nod.

     The rest of that shift for me seemed to pass slow. I just wanted my work day to end so that way I didn't have to deal with Tiff anymore. When Amy my relief came in I hugged her and I was clocking out and I was on my way home.

     I walked to Kurt's place cause I told Dave I would, I only feel right when I'm with him. I don't know what it is maybe I just found the one person that made me realize that I didn't want to be alone. Maybe I wanted to be with someone that allowed me to feel so fragile. I knocked on the door and Dave opened it pulling me into his arms.

    "How was work Kelsea?" Dave asked as he towed me inside with him Kurt and Krist.

    "It sucked Tiff kept asking questions that I didn't want to answer." I said with a false smile.

    "Oh well, come sit relax with us, I her there's plenty of ways to help you forget." Dave said with a laugh.

     "You might just be right." I said with grin as I sat down and Kurt returned to the living room handing me a beer. I opened it and took a long drink.

    "How're your arms Kels?" Kurt asked as he sat back down.

    "Not too bad but they still kinda fuckin hurt. I know I ain't got no one to blame but myself." I said with a sad smile.

     "Hey, don't be hard on yourself, it's nothing to be ashamed of especially if you're letting the people who love you help you." Dave said pulling me close.

     "He's right, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Cause you got us helping you stay on track." Kurt said with a smile. I started feeling a little uplifted. I just wanted to feel that way all the time.


	11. XI

*Dave's POV*  
 

  A few days passed and Kelsea hadn't gotten any better, I was even more worried than I was before. Kelsea means the world to me. I had finally decided that I needed to convince her to actually go get help.

     "Miss Sassy?" I said waiting patiently for her to respond.

     "Yes?" She said trying to sound like she was completely happy and nothing is wrong.

      "I seriously think that it's time you get help... professional help, Kelsea I don't wanna lose you but I'm afraid that if you keep going like this I will lose you." I said trying to keep everything I was feeling inside.

      "Dave, listen, if I went in they'd hospitalize me. Trust me I've been there before and it damn bear killed me. My mom played hell trying to get me out, she wound up taking them to court and the judge forced the asylums hand, and they finally released  me. I just can't go through that again. Let me tell you a story, I was 13 and had my entire world on a platter, as if that wasn't enough I got hurt physically and I haven't breathed a word of it to any one until today. Dave, I'm fucked up, I really am. They took something I could never get back and I guess cause I never talked about it so the wounds it left on me could heal." She said looking at me hoping that I understand.

    "Kelsea, that explains so much, come here." I said morning for her to come to me. I put my arms around her and pulled her close.

    "Dave you don't know how good it feels to know that someone knows the secret I've been carrying all these years." She said as she hurried her face in my shoulder.

    "I'm glad you told me all of the Kelsea, I'm not gonna let someone hurt you that way, nor would I ever hurt you that way." I whispered into her ear.

*Kelsea's POV*

     I sat there half way in shock that I finally admitted to someone else what I knew all along. That scared me more than anything. I felt so fragile and so vulnerable, my whole heart and soul bared to him in that moment.

    "I feel so much better now." I said with a smile that wasn't faked or forced because I finally let it out the secret I've been keeping.

     "That's the smile I fell in love with the one that shines straight into your beautiful eyes." He said smiling himself at the sight of my smile.

    I didn't say anything, I just blushed and chuckled. As we laid on the bed in my room. I was so content like that with him. He still didn't trust me to be alone so when they had "tour" I wasn't allowed to stay home. Honestly they had every right to make those conditions considering I made a mess of myself the last time they left me alone to go play a show.

    "Whatcha thinkin' about?" Dave asked breaking the silence and my train of thought.

    "Oh nothing just thinking back on how I got in this boat and the choices I made that I could've done without." I said looking into his most beautiful eyes.

    "What choices might those be Miss Sassy?" He asked smirking at me.

    "Well for starters tearing myself open like a Christmas package has made you, Kurt and Krist watch me like a hawk. Yes I understand y'all don't trust me alone and I just kinda wish I hadn't done it." I said with a lame wink.

     "You know it's just until we feel we can trust you to be on your own again. It won't last forever, I promise." He said pulling me into a hug.

    "Yeah I know, we better get ready we told Kurt we'd meet him and Krist at his house at noon." I said standing up and getting out of bed.

    "Oh shit yeah we better get going." He said with a chuckle.

    We had to get ready quickly cause we were about to be late and I was a stickler about being on time. We were both red faced and out of breath when we hit Kurt' s door step.

    "Did you two run here?" Kurt asked voice heavy with sarcasm.

    "Yeah we did because Kelsea here can't stand the idea of being even just a little late." Dave said with a sarcastic eye roll.

   "Yeah sounds like Kelsea, let's get inside and get this band practice/movie day underway." Krist said with a big cheesy grin.

    We followed the pair into the house, band practice was first I the agenda, I'll admit I did like watching them practice. I like the music and I just liked watching them. This lasted maybe a grand total of an hour before they were tired and just wanted to spend the rest of the day watching movies.

    We did this movie day thing at least once a week because we all liked getting together talking and bullshitting while we watched whatever mindless movies we decided were on the list.

     "So how you doin Kelsea?" Kurt asked.

     "Absolutely amazing." I said and for the first time in a while I actually meant it. Kurt could tell I was being completely sincere.

     "That's good, you're my friend and I was worried about you. Still don't trust you alone but all on good time. If this good mood of yours sticks around for a while. We won't watch you so closely." Kurt said with a reassuring smile.

    "I know and I understand why you guys are watching me and I'm greatful  for it." I said smiling back as the opening credits for the movie began to roll.

     After the last exchange nothing more was said because we were all watching the movie on the small screen. It was supposed to be a horror movies but it couldn't scare a fly. Then again I never was bothered by horror movies. I thought they were cool and very creative.


End file.
